


Adoring You.

by OmnivorousReader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Theatre, University, artlock, balletlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnivorousReader/pseuds/OmnivorousReader
Summary: "I decided to join a dance group because of the growing levels of stress. University social life was a pure living nightmare."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Kudos: 2





	Adoring You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me your opinion and suggestions and questions. This is my first work and feedback helps.  
> Thanks for reading.

"It will never change, never!" Sherlock was crying when his driver arrived to pick him up.  
The man just put an arm around his shoulder and led him to the car, wiped the tears from his face and drove to the nearest ice-cream shop. Sherlock loved sweets and in less than 20 minutes, the young man was calm enough to talk. "What happened, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock's eyes were red, just as his face was; but he could see how childish he was being. "I am just tired of not having friends, Will. Why do everybody hates me? Why do every single person in this world abhors me?"  
The driver gave him a gentle smile and nodded. "Sherlock, you´re smart enough to see how you aren't being fair, right? I mean... you are a brilliant human being, you're different, but we all are different..." He spoke kindly but noticed his words weren't helping. "What I mean is, there's nothing wrong with you. Just be patient and in time you'll find what you wish for. And don't give me this look. I am old enough to teach you some things and believe me, I know what I am talking about."  
"So... you truly think one day I'll have a... friend?" He asked curiously, like he was asking a question about Will's hometown, or about a new movie.  
"Yes, you'll have a friend... probably many people will respect you too. You are kind..." Will pursed his lips and sighed, he thought Sherlock was kind, but not with everybody. Sherlock used to be mean when he noticed how some people weren't fair or not honest. "You are kind with people who play it fair..."  
"I am not so good as you think..."  
"It's normal to be angry or cry when you're sad." He spoke quickly and understood something else. "And there's nothing wrong with things you watch when your parents are not around... or talking about those things. Sherlock, just stop overthinking about everything and enjoy your life, try new experiences and be happy!"  
"New experiences? You mean... a nightclub or a relationship? I am really not interested."  
"No! Those things are nice, but I thought of something... that suits you." William handed a small flyer.  
"Dancing?"  
"Yes. You can see their work, they have a channel."  
"The idea sounds..."  
"ll go with you, Sherlock. I promise you´ll have fun. Give it a try!"

Sherlock knew his entire body was shaking, even his hands! That idea was awful. What was he thinking? He was about to give up and run away when a voice near him made him shiver, in a good way.  
"Dance with me?"

He turned to where that soft voice was coming from.   
"Sorry?" Sherlock asked. He saw a beautiful guy, not only TV beauty, but true beauty. Sherlock was breathless.


End file.
